


La storia al contrario di Stiles e Derek.

by cheekbones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Beacon Hills, Branco, M/M, Soulmate AU, omega - Freeform, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbones/pseuds/cheekbones
Summary: Nella maggior parte delle fanfiction Sterek, il culmine della relazione tra Derek e Stiles è lo scoprirsi Compagni. Bene, questa storia è al contrario. Cosa succederebbe se Derek, ancor prima di capire di amare Stiles, scoprisse il legame che li lega?Niente di semplice, questo è sicuro.





	

Derek scoprì che Stiles era il suo compagno esattamente un piovoso martedì di Febbraio, precisamente l'otto. Nel suo loft c'erano tutti, anche Lydia e Peter, che stavano litigando su quale fosse il caffè migliore, quello in cialda o quello della caffettiera. Stavano tutti parlando della città post-Nogitsune, di come gestire Malia e la polizia che brancolava ancora nel buio. Derek non stava facendo niente di particolare, a parte guardare male tutti, quando la sua ritrovata cugina si era aggrappata al braccio di Stiles per dirgli chissà cosa e lui si era voltato sorridente verso di lei.   
Derek desiderò ucciderla.   
E quando ringhiò, involontariamente, e Stiles l'aveva guardato, Derek aveva capito; si sentì meglio e vide negli occhi di Stiles quello che cercava da sempre: una casa, un luogo a cui appartenere, qualcuno da cui tornare. La beatitudine lo afferrò per circa due secondi, prima di essere preso dal panico.   
Stiles Stilinski.   
Stiles-Stilinski.   
Non ne aveva già subite abbastanza, nella vita? Fidanzate psicopatiche, famiglia morta, torture a giorni alterni, e ora quello? Stiles Stilinski come compagno di una vita? Era uno scherzo di pessimo gusto e, per la prima volta dopo la morte di Laura, Derek ebbe davvero voglia di mettersi a piangere.   
Intanto, Peter aveva capito tutto, perchè ne aveva percepito l'odore. E no, il fatto che stesse ridendo come un matto non stava aiutando.   
"Questo non me lo aspettavo" articolò Peter, aggrappandosi al tavolo per le troppe risa.   
"Che è successo?" mormorò Kira verso Scott, che intanto era impallidito.   
Isaac fece una smorfia.   
Malia guardò confusa suo cugino.   
"E' successa una catastrofe" biascicò Derek, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Stiles. "Una vera e propria catastrofe"  
"Complimenti Stiles" Peter gli diede una manata sulla spalla. "Hai vinto"  
"Vinto cosa?"  
"Derek. Hai vinto Derek"  
  
-  
  
Spiegare a Stiles cosa fosse un compagno era stata un'impresa titanica. Continuava a dire cose tipo: "Ma io non sono gay e tu non sei gay"  
"Non dipende dalla sessualità, è solo... destinato ad essere"  
"Ma tu non sei gay"  
"Ho detto che non dipende dalla sessualità!" E un ringhio qua ci stava proprio bene.  
"Ma io non posso darti dei cuccioli"  
"Non... non è per la riproduzione. O almeno, non sempre finalizzato a quello"  
"Io ero innamorato di Lydia, come posso essere gay adesso?"  
"Stiles, sto per ucciderti"  
E qui Stiles aveva messo su un sorrisino irritante. "Ah non puoi, sono il tuo compagno"  
Tra tutti, quello che l'aveva presa peggio era stato Scott, che continuava a blaterare qualcosa come stupro, sodomia, gay, non gay, e tu ucciderai il mio migliore amico, lo so, e se potessi ti butterei fuori dal branco, dalla città, dalla nazione, dal pianeta.   
"Quindi dobbiamo sposarci?"  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. "No. Possiamo ignorare la cosa"  
Stiles saltò su dal suo letto e raggiunse Derek, malamente seduto sulla sua scrivania. "Che? Si può fare? Deaton dice di no!"  
"Certo che si può fare" borbottò il lupo. "Credo. Io non sono innamorato di te, tu non sei innamorato di me, possiamo tenerlo sotto controllo"  
Il ragazzino non sembrava molto convinto. "E allora perchè proprio io?"  
"Non lo so. Avrei scelto chiunque, ma non te"  
"Oh" Stiles arrossì e andò ad aprire la finestra. "Allora vai. Per quanto mi riguarda non è cambiato niente"  
  
-  
  
Stiles aveva scoperto che essere il compagno di un lupo non ti sottoponeva solo a stress mentale. Nel branco, le dinamiche sembravano completamente cambiate: Malia, da che gli si strusciava addosso ogni cinque minuti, lo teneva lontano neanche avesse la peste ("Scusa, ma l'odore di Derek su di te è troppo intossicante! Non ti toccherei nemmeno nella stagione degli amori"). Lydia lo aveva scelto come migliore amico gay, anche se lui non era gay. Affatto.   
Scott, per contro, dopo aver superato il trauma, sembrava tenerlo più in considerazione. Derek era il suo ufficiale in comando e, in quanto suo compagno, gli veniva naturale trattare Stiles come se fosse una lupa. Lupa femmina, meglio tenerlo a mente.   
Nonostante tutto, Derek lo teneva ancora a distanza di sicurezza.   
"Scott?" gli lanciò una matita durante l'ora di Inglese. "Posso farti un paio di domande?"  
"Dimmi" l'amico annuì.   
"Il fatto di essere compagni... mi lega a Derek per sempre?"  
Scott annuì ancora e fece un sorriso.   
"E secondo te... Derek ha impulsi... sessuali verso di me?"  
"In teoria dovrebbe. Ma dice di non essere gay a chiunque incontri. Anche se gli chiedono l'ora" ridacchiò. "E' un po' sotto pressione"  
"Quindi... io dovrei averne verso di lui?" corrugò la fronte.   
"Sì. Ma non se obbligato" si sporse verso di lui. "Questa faccenda è diversa per noi, Stiles. E' tutto molto più immediato e animalesco. Non so perchè sia accaduto a voi due, di solito succede dopo l'innamoramento, è il passo successivo. Forse, voi due, eravate davvero destinati ad essere" fece spallucce. "Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi"  
Stiles l'aveva guardato a bocca aperta, poi aveva deciso che era meglio prendere appunti.   
  
-  
  
"Ti stai solo facendo male" soffiò Peter, stravaccato sul divano del loft. Derek gli ringhiò contro, ma continuò a fare le sue flessioni. "Ormai è successo, che senso ha ignorare la cosa? Ti sta solo rendendo più nervoso"  
"Tu vuoi che io ceda solo perchè sarei più debole"  
Peter alzò un sopracciglio. "In realtà i Compagni rafforzano un lupo e il branco stesso"  
Derek si asciugò il sudore. "Debole sentimentalmente. Avrei un punto debole"  
"Ma se anche adesso ne hai una marea" rise Peter. "Almeno sfrutti la cosa per essere felice"  
"Non sono gay"  
"Nemmeno Stiles. Ma forse potrete trovare un compromesso"  
  
-  
  
Il compromesso ci fu il venti febbraio, il massimo che Derek riuscì a sopportare lontano da Stiles. Si presentò la sera stessa alla sua finestra, mentre Stiles stava studiando sul pavimento, avvolto da un plaid. Stranamente, non si spaventò.   
"Ciao amore della mia vita" fece una smorfia. "Che vuoi?"  
"Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a questa cosa" Derek si sedette davanti a lui. "Prima di tutto, non ti impedirò di avere altre storie"  
Stiles accennò un sorriso. "Magari. Malia non può sopportare il mio odore, ed è l'unica che mi cagava"  
"Troverai una ragazza" sussurrò Derek.   
"E se non ci fosse?" Stiles tirò su col naso e chiuse i libri. "Se fossi solo tu. Solo io. Insieme, per tutta la vita? Io sono già depresso per questa prospettiva" Derek rise lievemente e Stiles lo seguì a ruota. "E non ti farei mai una cosa del genere. So per esperienza che non è una bello"  
"Non puoi limitarti per me"  
"Non lo farò" sospirò. "Solo... sì, cerchiamo un compromesso. Stai qui, stanotte? Ne parliamo. Tanto a papà l'ho detto. Si è fatto una grossa risata"  
Derek si tolse la giacca e si spostò accanto a Stiles. "Compiti, eh?"  
"Beh, ti sei scelto un compagno che va al liceo!" ci fu una pausa. "Amici, allora?"  
"Se così si può dire"  
La mattina dopo, Stiles si era svegliato avvolto dal plaid e da Derek.  
  
-  
  
Derek era geloso. Pensava che Stiles non l'avrebbe fatto, che non avrebbe trovato una ragazza, ma alla fine era successo. Era passato circa un mese dalla loro chiacchierata e le cose sembravano andare lisce. Sembravano quasi fratelli, Derek tendeva a dormire da lui per stare più tranquillo, lo accompagnava a scuola e gli tirava un pugno di tanto in tanto.   
Da un giorno all'altro, però, era spuntata questa Louise, molto carina ma totalmente sciapita. E Derek ne era fottutamente geloso.   
"Louise mi ha chiesto chi sei" esordì un pomeriggio Stiles, accanto a lui in auto. "Gli ho detto che sei mio cugino Derek dell'Arkansas. Lo sai fare l'accento dell'Arkansas?"  
"No, ma tanto non me la presenterai"  
"Perchè? Sei il mio compagno, Sourwolf, e lei è la mia ragazza che si chiede perchè sto sempre appiccicato a mio cugino"  
"Non voglio conoscerla"  
Stiles spalancò gli occhi e si sporse a guardarlo. "Cosa?! Perchè?"  
"Perchè se solo la vedessi troppo vicina a te, potrei sbranarla. Ecco perchè"  
Stiles si zittì. "Avevi detto che non mi avresti messo il bastone tra le ruote". Derek fu costretto a fermare la Camaro in uno spiazzo di sosta e si voltò verso Stiles.   
"Sì, l'ho detto. In quanto Derek. Non in quanto lupo mannaro. Non posso controllarlo e la cosa va peggiorando perchè, in fondo, so che tu non mi appartieni"  
Stiles annuì e Derek potè giurare di aver visto un paio di occhi lucidi.   
"Non so cosa fare. Mi dispiace. Mi piace Louise"  
"Lo so. Perciò continua a frequentarla" sbottò l'altro. "Io non sono così importante"  
Stiles si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.   
  
-  
  
Louise sparì verso Aprile. Stiles non gliel'aveva detto direttamente, ma Derek l'aveva capito dal suo odore, che era tornato privo di sfumature alla fragola.   
"Mio padre dice che tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata" ridacchiò Stiles, mentre il suo Compagno apparecchiava la tavola del loft. "Che mi difenderai da qualsiasi cosa perchè devi ed è come avere un bodyguard gratis per il proprio figlio" scosse la testa.   
"Già"  
"Ehi, Derek?" lo fermò, mentre prendeva le forchette. "Ti pesa? Avere questa sensazione continua di dovermi stare dietro?"  
Il lupo ci riflettè per un po'. "No. E' naturale, per me. Lo farò finchè sarò in vita"  
Stiles sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Anche io"  
"Tu non sei in grado di proteggermi, Stiles. Moriresti dopo tre secondi"  
"Proteggere non è per forza legato alla forza fisica, sai?" fece spallucce. "Potrei proteggerti da tutto quello che potrebbe farti del male"  
Derek accennò un sorriso, ma Stiles non lo vide. "Lo fai già. Avere te mi tiene più vicino alla mia parte umana"  
"Buono a sapersi"  
"Già"  
  
-  
  
"Voglio fare la domanda per Yale e Princeton. Ho buoni voti, potrei ottenere una borsa di studio. Nel caso contrario, se mi prendono ma senza soldi per sopravvivere, ha detto papà che farà di tutto per pagarmi gli studi" Stiles si massaggiò la testa. "E' sempre stato il mio sogno, sai?"  
Derek annuì, ma non disse niente. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle patatine fritte del Burger King, mentre Stiles prendeva un sorso della sua coca cola.   
"Solo che ultimamente ho degli attacchi di panico quando ci penso. Sto per chiederti una cosa, potresti guardarmi?"  
Derek lo fece.   
"Se io riuscissi ad entrare a Yale, o Princeton, o qualsiasi università ad almeno due stati da qui... tu verresti con me?"  
"Mangia le tue patatine, Stiles"  
  
-  
  
"Forse mi sto innamorando di Derek Hale"  
Stiles se ne uscì con questa perla dopo gli esami di fine anno, mentre lui e Scott giocavano ai videogiochi.   
"Ah. Ok. Gliel'hai detto?"  
"Non sei sconvolto?" Stiles lo guardò male.   
"Non tanto. Quattro mesi fa Derek ti ha scelto come suo compagno. Era questione di tempo" Scott sorrise. "Ancora mi chiedo come abbia fatto ad non uccidere Louise. Io l'avrei fatto"  
"Secondo te mi ama?" sussurrò Stiles. Scott lo strinse in un abbraccio fraterno e gli lasciò un bacio sulla testa. "Ti ama da Febbraio, cretino. Solo che non lo sa"  
  
-  
  
Lo sceriffo chiamò Derek agli inizi di Luglio. Precisamente il sei.   
"Derek? Sono lo sceriffo" si era schiarito la voce. "Potresti venire qui? A Stiles sono arrivate le lettere di ammissione al college. Meglio che ci sia anche tu, credo stia per avere un infarto"  
Il lupo non aveva nemmeno preso la Camaro, semplicemente si era semi trasformato e aveva corso fino a non sentire più i polmoni, fino a casa Stilinski, dove uno Stiles senza fiato lo aspettava sulla soglia della porta. Non si spaventò per il suo aspetto, a differenza dello Sceriffo (che no, non si era ancora abituato).   
"Yale, Princeton e New York University" gli sventolò tremante le buste sotto il naso. Respirava a fatica e aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore.   
"Calmati" Derek gli circondò il viso con le mani. Erano così grandi, rispetto alle sue guance. "Ce l'hai fatta, sicuramente"  
Stiles non si calmò e fu allora che Derek capì che forse, essere entrato al college, era quello che temeva di più.   
"Sto per dirti una cosa, potresti guardarmi?"  
Stiles lo fece.   
"Dovunque tu voglia andare, verrò con te. Non ti lascerò mai solo. Mai"  
  
-  
  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Sì, Derek, sono sicuro"  
"No, perchè indietro non ci torno"  
"Ho tutto, non mi sono dimenticato niente! Ho fatto una lista" Stiles gonfiò le guance. "Tu hai tutto?"  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio. "Ok, domanda stupida. Il grande Derek Hale non può dimenticare niente" Stiles fece una smorfia. "Tutte a me capitano"  
Il lupo gli tirò uno scappellotto, poi afferrò i due borsoni ai piedi del letto del ragazzo e li portò nel bagagliaio della Camaro. Lui aveva solo un trolley, che aveva attirato la curiosità di Stiles, chè era davvero troppo piccolo, per essere un bagaglio.   
"Cosa manca?" Derek si asciugò le mani sui jeans.  
"Niente, dobbiamo solo passare a salutare papà, Scott e gli altri" Stiles deglutì. "Se scoppio a piangere, il che accadrà sicuramente, non prendermi in giro, ok? Perchè da oggi sei ufficialmente il mio coinquilino, il coinquilino di un universitario che andrà in crisi, non mi pare il caso di prenderti gioco di me. Ho il potere per vendicarmi"  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. "No, non ti prenderò in giro. Ora andiamo, per favore? Non voglio trovare traffico"  
"Sì, giusto" Stiles guardò commosso casa Stilinski e afferrò la mano di Derek alla cieca. "Andra bene, vero?"  
"Andrà benissimo" lo fece voltare e lo baciò profondamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo. 


End file.
